gleetvdcrossoverfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood, Lies, and Family Ties
Tina, Sam, and Ryder all took Blaine backstage where no one could see them. The rest of the New Directions followed and gathered around them in a half circle by the wall. Thankfully, no one had seen what had happened. "He's been stabbed through the heart. That means instant death for a vampire." said Tina. "Wait. Is Blaine really a vampire?" asked Rory. "Yes." said Ryder. Rory's mouth went wide. "He's our best singer." said Marley. "We may have won Sectionals, but there's no way in hell we're going to win Regionals without him." Suddenly, Blaine let out a soft groan. "Wait. I thought vampires died when they were stabbed through the heart?" said Ryder to Tina. "That's not what the Internet said." said Tina. "Maybe the website you found was a hoax." said Sam. "Unless..." Tina paused. "His heart is on the right side of his chest!" "Wait, is that even possible?" asked Ryder, confused. "Yes. It's called situs inversus. It's when your body organs are reversed. My dad's a surgeon. He knows all about this stuff." said Tina. Sam pulled the stake out of Blaine. His wound healed within seconds. However, there was still a hole in the back of his outfit where he had been stabbed. "Gah, I'm gonna get that son of a bitch!" said an angry Blaine. "Blaine, calm down! He's a vampire hunter!" said Tina. "Well, I'm about to let the hunter be the HUNTED!" said Blaine fiercely, his face be long bloodshot as if he were about to make a vampire kill. "Blaine! Just...STOP!" Tina yelled, then looked at Blaine disappointedly. "Actually, you know what? Go ahead. Get yourself killed! But just so you know, most of us have made sacrifices just to keep you on our team while maintaining a friendship with you despite the fact that you're now a vampire!" "Never mind. I'm sorry, Tina." said Blaine. "Being a vampire, my emotions are magnified times ten." Blaine then started bawling. Tina then hugged him. "Shh. It's gonna be okay." whispered Tina. The rest of the Glee club group-hugged him, except for Jake, who went out back to light a cigarette he had swiped from his mother. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, then blew out a large cloud of smoke. Suddenly a female voice spoke. "Cigarettes. Exactly how I started." said the voice. It was Holly. She was smoking a joint of crack cocaine. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her voice sounded spacy and mellow. "Holly?" said Jake, shocked at what he was seeing. "I thought you were going to rehab?" "It's not working, as is nothing in my life. You know, I used to smoke a pack of cigarettes a day. Not all the time, but whenever I was going through a rough time. I would hit up the gas station, buy some cheap-ass cigarettes, and just start smoking like a chimney. Then I would do it every day for a couple of months until it all got better." said Holly. She continued "When I got into that car crash and lost everything, I smoked like crazy until I blew the few dollars I had on cigarettes instead of food. Soon, I met up with this gang of really nice, but troubled women who were homeless and living in the West Lima Crack District. They convinced me that smoking crack was like getting the warm, fuzzy feeling of smoking a cigarette, only better. I lived with them for about a year and a half, until Finn and Mr. Schuester came to save me from it all." "You know, I'm not addicted to cigarettes. I just use them to calm myself down. I swipe them from my mom when she's too busy smoking pot to notice." said Jake" Sometime I even steal her pot and smoke it too." "Well, I've been around smoke so much, I'm surprised that I tested negative for all kinds of cancer recently. But I've learned that there's different types of smokers. There's private smokers, those who are ashamed of it yet do it anyway, like me. Then there's the chain smoker, the one who smokes cigarette after cigarette and hardly ever stops. I used to be that way as well. Then there's smokers who smoke to be rebellious." explained Holly. "Okay, I get it!" said Jake, noticeably annoyed by her pandering. "Though I guess I'm the rebellious smoker, because, you know, that's part of my attitude." "Well, there's also another type of smoker: the stressed smoker." said Holly. "Stressed?" asked Jake. "Some people smoke because life is too stressful for them sometimes, so they decide to smoke all their troubles away." said Holly. "You seemed very stressed about something." "Well, I am a bit stressed out with school, Sectionals..." said Jake. "Come on, what's really troubling you?" asked Holly. "Fine, but promise not to tell anyone?" Jake asked her. "I promise." said Holly. "It's Blaine. I'm sick of all the extra attention and special treatment he's getting from everyone, just because he's a vampire now. I mean, he attacked Marley for crying out loud!" said Jake. "Well, while I think it's sweet that you're looking out for Marley's safety, as Blaine's team member, you should look out for him too, right?" Holly said. "He's a monster! He's no longer a human!" exclaimed Jake. "How can you look out for someone who wants to drink your blood all the time?" "Jake, just calm down. It's not his fault he's a vampire. He didn't ask for it to happen. I mean, Blaine has it a lot rougher than you do. Put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if you were suddenly turned into a vampire, and not only did people hate you, but some even wanted to kill you?" "Well, Blaine is a killer himself." Jake replied. "Well, I guess I can see your point of view on that, but still. Blaine is your friend. Maybe at least try to help him through it." Holly suggested. Jake let out what sounded like a mix between a sigh and a groan. "Alright, I'll try to help him through it." said Jake reluctantly. "Good." said Holly. "But if he drinks my blood or attacks anyone in Glee club again, especially Marley, don't expect me to befriend or help him in any way." said Jake. "I think you need to go and tell him that." said Holly. "I will" said Jake, walking back inside the auditorium. ___________________________________________________________________________ When school started back up the following Monday, Rory walked up to Sugar at her locker. She pretended not to notice. "Hey Sugar." said Rory. She ignored him. However, he continued to talk. "I'm really sorry I haven't called, written, or emailed you since I left to go back to Ireland. See, I got really busy when I got back. Classes in Ireland are so much harder than they are in America, or at least at my school they were." "Well, you couldn't have sent ONE email! Or replied to my Facebook messages!" Exclaimed Sugar. "My parents grounded me from Facebook." said Rory. "My grades slipped when I returned to Ireland." "How come you never called? You know, Artie is really sweet, and he never ignores me." Sugar explained. "My parents didn't want me calling people long-distance." said Rory. "It's more expensive." "Do you always do what your parents tell you?" asked Sugar. "Well, they're my family, and I need to respect them." said Rory. "Well, I never did anything my parents told me, and look at me now?" said Sugar, closing her locker. "I'm sorry, Rory, but I've moved on. Artie was there for me when you couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't your fault, but that's life. You need to move on." Sugar then walked off. Rory walked down the hall feeling depressed, and started singing the song "If I Ever Feel Better" by Phoenix all the way down the hall and continued it in the auditorium. They say an end can be a start Feels like I've been buried yet I'm still It's like a bad day that never ends I feel the chaos around me A thing I don't try to deny I'd better learn to accept that There are things in my life I can't control They say love ain't nothing but a sore I don't even know what love is Too many tears have had to fall Don't you know I'm tired of it all I have known terror dizzy spells Finding out the secrets words won't tell Whatever it is can't be named There's a part of my works that's fading away You know I don't want to be clever To be brilliant or superior True like ice, true like fire Now I know that a breeze can blow me away Now I know there's much more dignity In defeat than in the brightest victory I'm losing my balance on the tight rope Tell me please, tell me please, tell me please If I ever feel better Remind me to spend some good time You can give me your number When it's all over I'll let you know If I ever feel better Remind me to spend some good time You can give me your number When it's all over I'll let you know It's like somebody took my place I ain't even playing my own game The rules have changed well I didn't know There are things in my life I can't control I feel the chaos around me A thing I don't try to deny I'd better learn to accept that There's a part of my life that will go away Dark is the night, cold is the ground In the circular solitude of my heart As one who strives a hill to climb I am sure I'll come through I don't know how Feels like I've been buried yet I'm still alive I'm losing my balance on the tight rope Tell me please, tell me please, tell me please If I ever feel better Remind me to spend some good time You can give me your number When it's all over I'll let you know If I ever feel better Remind me to spend some good time You can give me your number When it's all over I'll let you know If I ever feel better Remind me to spend some good time You can give me your number When it's all over I'll let you know "Thanks, guys." Rory said to the band. They simply just nodded at him. He then departed from the auditorium. Little did he know that Sugar had been watching him from the back of the auditorium, riddled with remorse. She was in love with him, and she knew deep down in her heart that Rory loved her too. However, she and Artie had been getting very close and had nearly taken their relationship to the next level the week prior to Rory's return. Sugar was confused about who she was in love with. _______________________________________ In Mystic Falls, Brody and Elijah finally reached the run-down shack that Klaus and Puck had taken Rachel to. "Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Brody. "That's his car." said Elijah, glancing over at the gold Lexus parked on the gravel driveway. "Besides, if I know my brother, he would hold someone captive in a place like this." "Alright. You can grab Rachel, and maybe I can keep Klaus busy with my magic." said Brody, about to open the door. "NO!" exclaimed Elijah, stopping him at the door. "Klaus is the strongest being on the planet Earth. Only the magic of a most powerful witch or warlock can even phase him. You have to be extra careful! Do you understand?" Brody nodded. "Good. I'll take care of Klaus while you grab Rachel." "Right." Brody agreed. They slowly walked inside the shack. However, there was no sign of Klaus, Puck, Rachel, or anyone for that matter. "Hello?" Elijah called. "I know you're here, Klaus!" "They're not here." said a voice suddenly. A young man who couldn't have been more than 20 suddenly entered the house. He had about the same build as Brody, though somewhat less handsome. "Tyler?" said Elijah. "What are you doing here?" Elijah appeared to know the young man. "I came looking for Klaus too actually, and my girlfriend Caroline. He kidnapped her." said Tyler. "I hear he has a new sire." "New sire?" asked Brody. "Yeah, for his hybrid army." said Tyler. "And you are?" "I'm Brody Weston." said Brody. "I'm a warlock." "Tyler Lockwood. Nice to meet you." said Tyler. "I'm a hybrid actually." "Are you not part of his army?" asked Brody. "Oh, not anymore. I broke his sire bond." said Tyler. "Wait. How did you break his sire bond?" asked Elijah. "I thought his hybrids were sired to him for life." "There's a way to break it. It's not easy. It's excruciating even, but it's not impossible." said Tyler. "I'm so sick of Klaus I just wanna... Get back at him! You know, for all that he's done to me, as well as everyone else." "Wait. What exactly is a sire bond?" asked Brody. "It's where a newly turned hybrid is bound to pay his or her debt to the original hybrid, technically speaking, Klaus. However, when you're bound by the sire bond, it doesn't necessarily mean you believe in everything you do for him." said Tyler. "But the reason that you're bound to serve him is because he saved you from having to turn at every full moon. Therefore, a hybrid can turn into a werewolf whenever they want. Me and a few other hybrids have been uniting together to break Klaus' sure bond, and get our revenge on him." "Well, do you know where they went?" asked Elijah. "I think they went back into town, where Klaus and his hybrids are." said Tyler. "I can drive you guys there if you want. I jacked Klaus' car. "Oh, so that's what his car was doing here." said Brody. "Lets hit the road, boys!" said Tyler. ____________________________________________ At the Salvatore mansion, Elena Gilbert an Stefan Salvatore were having a hot, steamy shower together. They had just gotten done having rough vampire sex. "I don't think I've ever felt more alive." said Elena. She attacked Stefan's neck playfully, then drank from him. "You need to go to school." said Stefan, biting her back. "You'll get another tardy." "Oh, I can have another tardy. I don't mind. I can even just compel the principal not to write me any more tardies." said Elena. "Do you really think it was a good idea to send Jeremy to live in Ohio?" "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I sent him to a school in Akron. I think it's called Carmel High School?" said Stefan, trying to remember. "Well, my cousin, Kurt is from Lima." said Elena. "Kurt is in New York right now." said Stefan. "He's safe from Jeremy." "Yes, but I know his boyfriend still lives in Lima." said Elena. "I Skyped with Kurt. He's a vampire too. Also, he's apparently related to you and Damon. What did you say his name was? Blake?" "Blaine, and yes he is related to us. Believe it or not, Damon is actually Blaine's Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather." said Stefan. "Wait, what?" said Elena, dumbfounded. "Damon had CHILDREN?" said Elena. "Yeah, back in the early 1860s when we were teens, we were kind of ladies men." said Stefan. "Wait, I thought you guys were both in love with Katherine? And how come you never told me how much you got around?" asked Elena, more confused than ever and slightly angry at Stefan. "Well, I mean, I had a couple affairs as a human before I was compelled by Katherine to love her, but Damon was a big womanizer. I mean, don't get me wrong, Damon loved Katherine deeply, but he had many affairs with women before her. Me and Damon have been tracking down all the women he slept with back then and quite a few of those women got pregnant by him. However, one woman, in fact, had been married to a man named Jack Anderson when she had an affair with Damon. They were unsuccessful at having children. That's one reason why she slept with Damon." explained Sefan. "Wait, so how do you know that it's the same Anderson family?" "Damon and I recently traced Jack Anderson's family tree all the way to Lima, Ohio." explained Stefan. "Who was Jack Anderson?" asked Elena. Stefan sighed. "He was the most talented entertainer in all of Mystic Falls. He sang. He danced. He could pick up any instrument and play it. He came to Mystic Falls around 1861 as a traveler. He fell in love with a woman named Maggie, the milkmaid of Mystic Falls." _______________________________________________ *Flashback to the year 1864, two months after Maggie had married Jack Anderson. Emily Bennett, Bonnie's great-great-great-great grandmother, is in this scene. A human Damon Salvatore is on the side eavesdropping. "Good Afternoon, Maggie." said Emily Bennett to the newlywed Maggie Anderson, who had stopped by to bring Emily some milk. "Oh hello, Emily." said Maggie, pouring milk into an empty bucket for Emily. "How is Jack doing?" asked Emily. "Oh he's doing great. You know, he's been a great husband so far." said Maggie unenthusiastically. "Everything's going just perfectly." "Are you sure?" asked Emily, suspecting that something was wrong. Maggie sighed. "No. I've really been wanting a child, but Jack has been, well, hesitant. He's hardly tried to give me any children." she said sadly. "I have a feeling he doesn't think I'm beautiful." "Now, Maggie. You're the most beautiful woman in all of Mystic Falls. I don't think there's a single man in the entire town that isn't jealous of Jack." said Emily. "Still, I wish he would try to have children with me. But listen, can you keep a secret?" asked Maggie. "Certainly, Maggie." said Emily. "Well, I think he might be more attracted to men." said Maggie. "I caught him at home with another man." Emily gasped. "My goodness! I'm so sorry." "I mean, it's fine. I'm considering sleeping with another man if he doesn't give me a child soon." said Maggie. "Anyway, I have to go. Good day to you." "Good day, Maggie." said Emily. Suddenly, Damon emerged and started walking casually alongside Maggie, who was pulling her cart of large milk jugs. "Well, hello Maggie Anderson." said Damon. Maggie squealed and jumped back 2 feet. "My goodness, Damon. You scared me!" said Maggie. "So, I hear you're having marital problems." said Damon. "Wait. Who told you about that?" asked Maggie, slightly angry and offended. "I overheard your whole conversation with Emily." he said. "Well, it's none of your business, Damon. I will come to your house later and bring milk. Good day to you." she said, attempting to snub him. "No you don't understand, Maggie. I'm here to help." said Damon. "Oh." said Maggie, flattered. "What do you say we go to my place tonight?" asked Damon. "You know, my ex girlfriend, Katherine is all hung up on my brother now, so I'm kind of lonely." Damon started touching Maggie sensually. "Stop! Let's save it for tonight." said Maggie. "I'll be there at seven." Damon smiled at her seductively and walked off. _____________________________________________ "So she hooked up with Damon so he would get her pregnant?" asked Elena. "Yes." said Stefan. "After they did the deed, she got pregnant and lied to Jack about the baby being his. Damon never got to see the baby. Jack taught his son everything he knew about the arts. I know for a fact that Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, is in Glee club and is extremely talented, so of course, musical talent is in his blood, even as a vampire." "I just can't believe that Damon ever fathered children." said Elena, shocked. "You haven't-?" "No, of course not!" Stefan interrupted, knowing what she was trying to ask. "I swear, I would have told you if I did have any children." "I know." said Elena. "I wish we could have kids one day." "Well, as soon as we can find the cure for vampirism, we can." said Stefan. "Stefan, I just realized. Without Jeremy, we don't have a way to find the cure. He's one of The Five vampire hunters now." said Elena. "Only Potentials can read his tattoos." "We can find one, Elena." said Stefan. "It will take ages. There's 8 Billion people on earth. The odds of finding one now are extremely scarce." "Don't worry, I talked to Bonnie. She says she knows a spell in which we can track down more Potentials. If we can find a potential, they can read the invisible tattoo, which has a map to the cure." said Stefan. "You should go to school." Elena let out a mix of a groan and a sigh. "Alright." she said. "I think I'll ask Bonnie if she can help us find more potentials while I'm at school. I'll see you later." Elena kissed Stefan on the lips quickly. "I love you." said Stefan. "I know." said Elena, who then parted out the door. About three minutes later, a knock came on the door. Stefan answered it. It was Elijah, Tyler, and Brody. "Elijah! Tyler! And..." Stefan paused, wondering who Brody was. "Brody." said Brody. "I'm a warlock." "I'm Stefan. Vampire." said Stefan. "What can I do for you all?" "We're looking for Klaus. Have you seen him?" asked Tyler. "Um, as a matter of fact, no I haven't. Look, why don't you guys come in? I can get you all some whiskey, bourbon, maybe some blood bags?" Stefan offered. "No thanks." they all said in near perfect unison. "So why are you searching for Klaus?" asked Stefan. "He kidnapped my girlfriend. He thinks she might be a doppelgänger." said Brody. "Doppelgänger? Wait, that's not possible. There's only one Petrova doppelgänge bloodline." said Stefan. "Tatia had a sister. Her name was Octavia Petrova, and Rachel, the girl whom Klaus kidnapped, is believed to be descended from Octavia, just like Elena was to Katherine and Tatia." explained Elijah. "So you've met Octavia?" asked Stefan. "Yes. As I told you once before, I was in love with Tatia back in the 10th century. However, her sister, Octavia, was jealous and deranged. She was only Tatia's half sister though. You see, Tatia was born first, then Octavia. Their mother had had an affair with a Jewish man a few years after Tatia was born. The Jewish man, however, was actually half-witch, making Octavia 1/4 witch. Octavia was extremely jealous of her older sister. Tatia was even a favorite among her parents, particularly their father, who knew that Octavia was not his own daughter. Now although Tatia's father forgave his wife for having an affair, he still treated Octavia cruelly, yet he spoiled Tatia since she was his real daughter. Octavia was often stoned by her father for dishonoring him, while he praised Tatia. One night, after being stoned once more, Octavia attacked Tatia in a jealous rage. _________________________________ *Flashback to the 10th century, where Tatia and Octavia get into a fight. "YOU!" bellowed Octavia. "I'm...SO....SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING LOVE FROM FATHER!!!!!" Octavia slapped Tatia extremely hard. "Well, that's because I'm more beautiful than YOU, you ugly little troll!" screamed Tatia, hitting Octavia even harder, though not as hard as their father was able to." "I have put up with you my ENTIRE life! Watching you flourish, while father stones me for being ugly and having a larger nose than the rest of the family!" "Well, Our neighbor, Esther expects me soon. I don't have time to hear you complain about the fact that I'm always going to be better at you. Face it, Octavia." said Tatia cooly "You....are...inferior." Octavia tackled Tatia with all of her strength, scratching, biting, and kicking her older, more superior sister. However, Tatia managed to give one last effortless blow to Octavia's. Before she knew it, Octavia was on the ground, motionless. "Humph!" Tatia grunted. "That will teach her her place." Tatia then proceeded to the Mikaelson residence. Octavia lay on the ground, barely able to move after taking blows from both her father's stones and her sister. Suddenly, a handsome familiar face came along. It was Elijah. "I'm sorry she did that to you." said Elijah. "Here, let me help you up." Elijah tried to help her up, but she politely refused. "I'm used to it. You don't need to help me. I don't deserve any help." said Octavia. "Everyone deserves help sometimes." said Elijah. "Well, not me. I'm ugly. I'm worthless. I'm a disappointment. That's why I'm covered in scars." said Octavia. " "That's not what I see." said Elijah. "I see a beautiful, sensitive young woman who no one understands." Octavia embraced Elijah in a tight hug, sobbing. This was the first time Octavia had ever felt loved in her whole life. "Thanks, Elijah." said Octavia, sniffing as tears ran down her face. "Come with me." said Elijah. Octavia followed Elijah to the river. The stars were shining bright. The moon was bright. It was utterly romantic. "I have to be honest." said Elijah. "I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you. I never got to know you, but I always saw you as something beautiful." "I've always admired you from afar as well, Elijah." said Octavia. The two shared a kiss. Soon they started caressing each other, beginning to take each other's clothes off. Suddenly, Elijah stopped. "Mother expects me back." said Elijah. "I really want to, but my mother won't be happy." "Oh, she'll get over it." said Octavia, who then kissed him. Elijah and Octavia ended up having sex in the grass near the river. ________________________________________________ "So that's how Octavia got pregnant?" asked Stefan. "Yes." said Elijah. "Unfortunately though, Octavia died in childbirth." "Wait. So if you fathered the child, that means that you are related to Rachel?" said a shocked Brody. "Yes." said Elijah. "However, I ended up breaking her heart. You see, Octavia was kind of crazy. She fell for me the night we slept together. However, I was lonely at the time and I just wanted to be with someone. I guess in a way, you can say I 'played' her. However, I was always more interested in her sister. Everyone was, especially Klaus. One night, I was seduced by Tatia. Octavia, though only being 1/4 witch, was able to create a powerful spell soon before she gave birth. She hated me for what I did to her. She also hated the world because of how cruel it was. Because of this, she put a curse on me after I became a vampire, in which vampires who are sired to me and cheat on their one true love will cause the earth to end. Literally. However, I don't really know any vampires that have been sired to me who have caused the entire earth to quake or blow up. And we're still alive today, so I have a feeling that the spell didn't work." "Only a very powerful witch or warlock can make a spell like that actually work." said Brody. "Well, she did manage to create the doppelgänger curse as well, though I'm not exactly sure why she did." said Elijah. "So it was her who created the doppelgänger curse?" asked Stefan. "Yes." said Elijah. Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang. It was Klaus. "It's Klaus." said Stefan. "Gimme that! Gah, I can't wait to white oak-stake that son of a bitch!" exclaimed Tyler, grabbing the phone out of Stefan's hand. He answered the phone. - "Klaus, where is Caroline?" -"Hello, Tyler. She's right here. And she's fine." said Klaus -"If you lay one finger on her-" -"You'll do what? I'm THE hybrid! I'm the most powerful creature on the planet. Even the white oak stake couldn't kill me the first time." said Klaus. "Look, I needed to get all you guys' attention. Meet me in New York City in Central park tomorrow at 3. If you are even a minute late, I will compel Caroline to love me. Oh, and I will also kill Elena. I picked her up off the street as she was walking to school." Stefan's heart started pounding. -"Well be there." said Tyler. -"Good." said Klaus. Songs *''If I Ever Feel Better'' by Phoenix. sung by Rory Characters (in order of appearance) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' Sam Evans Ryder Lynn Blaine Anderson Rory Flanagan Marley Rose Jake Puckerman Holly Holliday Brody Weston Elijah Mikaelson Tyler Lockwood Elena Gilbert Stefan Salvatore Emily Bennett (in a flashback) Damon Salvatore (in a flashback) Tatia Petrova (in a flashback) Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson Guest Appearances *'Maggie Anderson:' An ancestor of Blaine's. *'Octavia Petrova:' The sister younger sister of Tatia Petrova, the first known Petrova doppelgänger, who is also a doppelgänger herself.